


The Things We Find Along The Way

by LifeLoveMusicalTheatre



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Hand Jobs, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), I say period typical but its like regency/industrial revolution era fantasy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Regency, Self-Discovery, and why be as homophobic as you want when you can be racist to the fey and half fey, but its based on the lotus eaters a little bit from the Odyssey, not the smut part obviously, professional adventurer Anthony Crowley, professional asshole Gabriel Fell, professional dandy Aziraphale Fell, so its period typical but still not as bad as it could be because fairies are real, this started out as homework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLoveMusicalTheatre/pseuds/LifeLoveMusicalTheatre
Summary: Anathema Device, ward of the Fell family, has gone missing and Aziraphale must enlist the help of infamous traveler and adventurer Anthony Crowley to find her. Can the two men brave the unknowns of magical encounters and their burgeoning feelings to save Anathema from her fate, and solve the mystery left behind by her late Aunt Agnes?~~~He stood there for a while in the study, refusing to look away from Mr. Crowley's face. His twisting hands were the only thing that betrayed his nerves. Surely he would help. Aziraphale’s family name usually put him in most people’s good graces, despite the fact that he felt—internally—that he sided closer with Mr. Crowley’s opinions on his father and siblings, but no matter Aziraphale’s own feelings he would not tolerate being brushed off while Anathema needed him. He chanced a glance up towards Mr. Crowley and found the man’s expression unreadable.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Things We Find Along The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is (as the tags say) based off a homework assignment where we had to adapt characters to a story from The Odyssey. That's right, I wrote college sanctioned fan fiction. The draft that this is based on was over 5000 words and my professor said it was too long to be considered a short story. So fuck it lets make it into a multi-chapter fic with possible smut (I'm not sure yet if it's gonna be explicit or not so rating may change) because fuck off [Professor's Name Redacted] I do what I want. 
> 
> But also if you find this thru whatever plagiarism network teachers use, I Ellen [Last Name Redacted] wrote this and please don't read it, and if you do all I can say is I warned you.
> 
> I will try to keep this regularly updated on a bi-weekly schedule, though I'm a masochist for saying I'll do that around holiday times so we'll see. Thank you to my boyfriend for being super chill and helping me proofread this bullshit. I put him through so much you guys and he's still marrying me next year... Like, shit am I lucky. Lol! <3

Anathema Device sealed the last envelope and made her way quickly and quietly to the lobby of her hotel. She passed the letters to the attendant at the desk and hoped that they would get to their intended recipients soon. She was so close to getting the answers she needed. Her Aunt Agnes was a mysterious woman in life, let alone in death, and if the Dowling boy was to be trusted the help she was seeking would arrive soon.

Once back in her room she straightened her desk again and waited. She sat up most of the night pouring over clues and journal entrees, most of which only created more questions than gave answers.The sun was starting to rise when she got a knock at her door. She looked up suddenly and hoped the being behind the door would give her the answers she needed.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Aziraphale Fell was wringing his hands together as he stood outside Mr. Crowley’s door. He had been standing out there some time now rehearsing what he was going to say, and—were he thinking of the implications—he would be embarrassed to have been caught lurking outside the home of someone with the reputation such as Anthony Crowley.

To say Mr. Crowley was not welcome among cultured society was putting it mildly. Some stories had great heroics that reflected wonderfully on him, but most were quite the scandal. Why just last week Aziraphale had heard he’d been off in South America hunting an endangered basilisk! Not to mention he was rumored to keep company with magical sorts, who in these days were becoming less popular in both practice and necessity given all the rapid advancements in manufacturing, made in part by the Fell family, these last few years. But it couldn’t be helped, Aziraphale had nowhere else to turn. Anathema had not sent him correspondence in weeks, and her last letter had been worrying, to say the least. So, he steeled himself and raised his arm to knock on the door; only to have it open. A tall man with a shock of red hair, and dark glasses was staring at him from the other side of the doorway.

“I’ve been watching you from the study. Come on.” And with that he turned and walked back into the house.

Well, that was unexpected. Aziraphale took one final deep breath and followed the man he assumed was Mr. Crowley into the house.

“Pardon me, but this is hardly proper Mr…” He trailed off as he followed him into a what looked like a small library.

“Oh, it’s just Crowley,” he said, grinning at him. “I assumed I was who you were looking for or else you’ve just spent an embarrassing amount of time on my doorstep.” He popped the 'p' at the end before flopping onto the chair behind his desk.

Aziraphale felt his face heat as Mr. Crowley motioned for him to take a seat. “Well, yes,” he started, “I rather have—“ but Mr. Crowley didn’t seem to be paying attention. He had thrown his feet up onto his desk with a thud and was fiddling with a small contraption. “Um, that is, I have a need—well not _a_ need—more so, I am _in_ need of-of your… Oh! Would you please pay attention to me!”

Mr. Crowley sighed took his feet down from their perch. “You’re a fussy one aren’t you.” He grinned again but the odd glasses kept Aziraphale from telling if the mirth in his voice was reflected in his eyes.

“I beg your pardon!”

Mr. Crowley leveled his gaze to Aziraphale’s slowly till he felt pinned under his scrutiny. Suddenly self-conscious of his too round stomach, too pale hair, and too soft hands; he felt like a beige stain in comparison to the stark contrast of this strange man with his dark clothes, pale skin, hidden eyes, and bright shock of hair.

“Look,” he rose slowly and stalked around Aziraphale as he spoke, “I don’t have time for boring, fussy men searching for ways to excite their boring, fussy lives so they can get out of their boring, fussy houses an—“

“Now see here! I am not here be-because I need excitement, or adventure,” Aziraphale exclaimed as he stood and spun to face Mr. Crowley. “And I am a Fell, and will NOT be spoken to in that manner, you-you—”

“Oh, Mr. Fell. Of course.” His lips curled back in a sneer. “I know all about _your_ family. Head of that great big iron mill, Fell and Co. was it? Father must have left you quite the empire. You and and that younger brother of yours.” He spoke calmly and kept gaze steady, like a python staring down its prey. “And yet, with all that money you’re here. What a disgrace, for you to even think of the implications of Mr. Gabriel Fell being caught here.”

Aziraphale felt his face heating, though whether it was embarrassment or anger he could no longer tell. “Now I don’t know what you think you know about me or my family,” he shook as he tried to keep the emotion out of his voice, “but Gabriel and I could not be more different. And while he might feel trepidation at darkening your doorstep _I_ have no such reservations.” He felt himself deflate at that small lie. He _was_ worried about his reputation at being caught at Mr. Crowley’s, but there weren’t many adventurers left that could boast the same skills that Mr. Crowley supposedly had, and if he was anything it was desperate. “My dearest Anathema has been missing for more than a fortnight now. She is like a younger sister to me. I would be beside myself if anything were to happen to her, but I cannot figure out what’s become of her on my own. That is why I’m here, and that is why I need your help. We are all the comfort each other has, and I cannot imagine what peril she could have gotten herself into. Furthermore, Mr. Crowley, if my family is so abhorrent to you, I can always try my business elsewhere.”

He stood there for a while in the study, refusing to look away from Mr. Crowley's face. His twisting hands were the only thing that betrayed his nerves. Surely he would help. Aziraphale’s family name usually put him in most people’s good graces, despite the fact that he felt—internally—that he sided closer with Mr. Crowley’s opinions on his father and siblings, but no matter Aziraphale’s own feelings he would not tolerate being brushed off while Anathema needed him. He chanced a glance up towards Mr. Crowley and found the man’s expression unreadable.

“I take half upfront,” he finally said, “and it’s just Crowley.” Aziraphale let out the breath he’d been holding as he continued. “Any letters or notes would be helpful to start me on my research and I’ll be billing you for my accommodations as well as the second half of payment upon my return.”

Mr. Crowley had turn his back and started going through one for the many piles of papers on his desk.

“Actually there will be no need to bill me. I’m coming with you.”

Aziraphale saw his shoulders tensed and Mr. Crowley released a shuttering breath before spinning around to glare at him.

“Fine. But I am not responsible for you.” He jabbed a finger at Aziraphale and spun around again to riffle through his things. “You can leave now.” He added without turning again to see him off.

Aziraphale stood around a moment longer before trying to think of a something pleasant to say as a parting but couldn’t think of one nice thing to say. With that he left out the way he came, wondering if he’d made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Please find me on Tumblr at life-love-musicaltheatre dot Tumblr dot com! and if you want drop me a comment. Thank you for reading. Ok, I love you, bu-bye!


End file.
